Shadows in the Dark
by OrangeOrca
Summary: Raph turns around and froze because in front of him was the shadow. Raph wanted to run, but his legs weren't letting him. He stood there as the shadow got closer and closer. ONE SHOT


Shadows in the Dark

This is my 1st story so I hope you enjoy.

_Italics text is a flashback or dream._

* * *

**Raphael**

**The sewers are a scary place. Master Splinter always told us, but I wasn't afraid. It was just darkness. That all changed about 10 years ago when I was 5. **

* * *

_"Haha you're scared of cockroaches." Mikey was laughing hard. _

_"I am so not afraid." Raph shouted to Mikey. _

_"Yeah right scaredy pants." Laughed Mikey. _

_"I am not afraid." Raph put his fists up to try to get Mikey to stop, but he kept going on. _

_"Pfft, you always think you're so tough, but you're not. You would die out in the dark sewers." _

**Those words led to actions. Actions I will never forget. **

_"I am not afraid of the dark sewers and to prove it to you...I...I will go out in the dark sewers." _

_"No you're not Raph. Splinter told us to stay here until he returns, and besides we can't go out there anyways." Leo said getting into the fight sene. _

_"Always listening to Splinter. I will be back and he won't even notice. Besides we got to get out of this place sometimes." _

_Raphael walks out not listening to the pleading Leo telling him to stay. Raph didn't listen. Leo was scared to follow, but he felt like he had to so Raph wouldn't get lost. _

_"No worries Raph just darkness that's all." Raph said to himself. Splash. Raph jumped but quickly calmed himself down when he saw Leo. " What are you doing here Leo?"_

_"I am coming with you and you better deal with it." Leo said breathing heavily. _

_Raph rolled his eyes, and kept moving. "What's so scary about this place?"_

_"I don't know but we should really get back." Leo said carefully looking at everything they pass by so they don't get lost. They turned a corner that looked abandoned. _

_"You're scared aren't you." _

_"No I'm not we should just get back before Splinter comes back."_

_"Ok fin...awwwww" Raph yelled as he slipped down a decline in the sewers. _

_"RAPH!" Leo yelled. _

_Raph kept sliding and sliding until finally he came to a stop. Raph looks at where he Raph starts trying to climb back up. He couldn't climb up it was too slippery. Raph turns around and sees a shadow. The shadow was pitch black and its smile was big with sharp teeth. It had a humped back with skinny arms and legs. It had no hair. _

_The shadow was coming directly at Raph. Raph tried again to get up, but he kept slipping down. He looked up and saw a pole. Raph jumped as high as he could, but he couldn't reach it. Raph turned around and the shadow was gone. Raph thought that maybe he was just seeing things. Raph turned the other way and there in front of him was the shadow. The shadow grabbed his arm. Raph was stunned by the fact that the shadow could grab him. Raph swatted at the shadow but his hand went right through it. _

_Raph swatted again and he hit it. Raph kept hitting it until he heard a voice. "Raphael," Master Splinter said. _

_Raph stopped what he was doing and looked up at Master Splinter who was hanging by the same pole Raph tried to grab. _

_Raph climbed onto Splinter's back, and Splinter started carefully climbing back up. When they got up Leo was standing there worried. "Are you alright Raph," Leo said with a shaky voice. _

_"I'm fine," Raph said trying not to sound scared. Raph looked up at Master Splinter knowing he was in trouble. "How did you know where we were?"_

_"Michelangelo told me you left, then I heard you scream. I am very disappointed. I thought I told you to stay in the lair." Splinter said. He looked a little hurt by the fact that Raphael and Leonardo disobeyed him. _

_"Mikey was..." Raph began. _

_"Michelangelo did nothing you were the one that left and we are going home right now to further discuss your punishment." Splinter said cutting Raphael off. Then Master Splinter's face turned soft and he hugged Raphael. "I am so glad you are safe my son."_

_Before they started home Raph turned back to that sewer slide that lead down to the shadow that will haunt him forever. _

* * *

**Raphael**

**10 years have gone by since that day. Many things have happened. Good and bad. We went up to the surface for the first time and explored the sewers some more. We never went to that spot. Leo didn't go because he didn't want to remember almost losing me, but if he knew. I always slept with the lights on fearing that it would come back. **

**I found Spike the day after that terrible day and he kept me company through the long sleepless nights I had the first year. The next nine years I could sleep, but not without Spike there. **

**Master Splinter has kept us together as a family, but now were on our own. Master Splinter has passed on, and we have been separated as a family. Leo has tried to get us together, but he wasn't doing too well. **

* * *

Raph sits on the couch watching the TV. Well he wasn't really watching it, he was just staring at the blank TV.

Donnie and Mikey were fighting, but Raph ignored them. He was still cooling off from a fight he had with Leo earlier today. Raph was deep in thought and it took awhile for him to realize that Leo was calling his name.

"Raphael are you alive?" Leo said. He didn't look very happy.

Raph looked dumbfounded at Leo. "Wha...?"

"Oh good you are still living. I want a family meeting."

Family meetings, they are Leo's way of trying to get this family together again. They rarely ever have them.

"Not interested," Raph said looking back at the TV.

"It wasn't a question, so you're coming." Leo gave Raph a evil glare. Without even another word Raph stood up and headed to the kitchen knowing Leo won this fight.

Raph walked in and Donnie and Mikey both had crossed arms and were turned away from each other. Mikey turned to Raph. Then Donnie. Raph didn't like the discomfort he felt from his own family staring at him. They were his family, so why did it feel so weird to him. The Hamato family was divided and no one felt comfortable around each other anymore.

"Ok we need to get this family back together." Leo said. Raph sat down on the chair across from Leo and he put his head on his hand knowing it was going to be long.

"I agree," Donnie said, "and Mikey I am really sorry."

"It's ok bro."

Leo smiled, "Looks like we're getting somewhere."

Raph rolled his eyes. He knew a little apology is nothing. When they did have meetings there was always an apology. Leo, Donnie, Mikey were all talking, but Raph didn't bother to join.

"Ok so what is something we don't know about you, Raph," Mikey said.

Again all eyes were on Raph. Raph stared with a blank face at all of them.

"Come on just tell us one of your fears, ideas, or I don't know just anything." Donnie said.

"I've got nothing," Raph said.

"That's because we already know your fear, cockroaches. Man, I still remember the day when you saw your first cockroach." Mikey said.

"Yeah that's my fear, so can I leave now," Raph said. He was kinda mad at Mikey for bringing that up. It wasn't just the embarrassment, but also the fear. That one unforgettable day. Raph quickly erased the thought.

"Are you sure because I think you're not telling us something." Leo said. Leo was worried about Raph because ever since their master died he was trying best to avoid the others. He was quiet like the shadows except when he was fighting with one of them.

"No I said I have nothing else to say." Raph said a little louder. Raph stood up and started towards the door.

"Hey we're not done yet," Leo said.

"Please don't go Raph. I am missing what this family used to be." Mikey said.

Raph stopped in front of the door. Raph sighed and walked out the door. Raph walked over to the couch and sat down. The remote was not in his reach, so he didn't bother instead he stared at the dark screen, like always. Spike started to walk up to him. Raph picked him up. Gave Spike a little pat on the he started to make himself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

_"You better run faster." said the shadow. _

_Raph tried to run faster but his legs wouldn't go any faster than a jog. Raph tripped on the same slide he fell down 10 years ago. "AWWWW!" Raph screamed. The last thing he saw was the shadow laughing, but it had the face of Leo. _

* * *

Raph awoke with a start and sat up immediately.

"Are you ok Raph?" Leo asked. Raph jumped and fell off the couch. "We heard you scream."

Raph looked around and everyone was awake staring at him giving him the discomfort again. "Uh, I'm fine just had a little nightmare nothing big."

"Raph I really think there's something you're not telling us." Leo said.

"I said I'm fine Leo," Raph said. He got back on the couch. Raph closed his eyes to tell the others to go away. Raph heard two sets of foot steps go, but then he heard someone go on the couch. Without looking he knew it was Leo.

"Raph I just don't know anymore. What am I suppose to do?" Leo whispered and then sniffled.

Raph couldn't help the few tears that snuck out. Raph opened his eyes it was dark in the room. Raph couldn't see anything, but he knew Leo was there.

"Please Raph come back to us," Leo said. "Please we all miss you." Leo paused and breathed in. "We all were hurt with Splinter's death but you were the most hurt. You completely changed."

There was a pause and Raph thought Leo was asleep so he started to try to get some rest, but he couldn't. Raph was still shaky from the nightmare.

"Raph if there's anything I can help you with I will." Leo said. Raph was shook a little hearing Leo's voice. "I don't even know if you're awake, but if you are try to get some sleep."

Raph started to drift off. "Good ni..." Leo began but Raph fell asleep too soon.

* * *

"_I am here for you. Please can you tell me what's wrong." Leo said. "Maybe you'll feel better."_

_"Well... ok when I was litt... LEO!" Raph saw Leo get grabbed by the shadow and pulled into his blackhole. "No not this time." Raph grabbed Leo and started pulling him out of the black hole. The black hole that wouldn't suck him in but everything around him. Soon Mikey and Donnie were getting pulled into the blackhole. _

_"NO!" Raph grabbed his sai and threw it right into the shadows heart or where the heart would be. _

_The shadow screamed and started to disappear. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo came flying out of the black hole. _

_"Raph you did it." Leo said. _

* * *

Raph woke up. He was a little sweaty but it wasn't to bad. His dream wasn't too bad, he saved them. The dream had the shadow in it though which Raph wanted to forget. It was dark. Raph didn't like the darkness. He still feared that shadow would come back. Raph tried to close his eyes and think of something else, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Raph opened his eyes. He heard footsteps. Then the lights turned on.

Raph sat up and saw Leo sitting next to him. Leo was still sleeping. Raph thought about what he said. Maybe I should tell them maybe they could help.

Spike was laying at his feet just waking up. When Raph looked over to see who turned the lights on. He saw a depressed Mikey. Probably still from last nights talk. Leo started to wake up from the lights turning on.

"Sorry to wake you bro just got hungry," Mikey said. It was kinda hard to hear him because he said it barely over a whisper.

"It's fine Mikey," Leo said standing up. "Let's go have some breakfast."

Mikey walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He didn't like what he saw. 5 apples left. That was it. "Leo we're running out of food again."

Leo walked in and saw what was left of the food. "I'll go up to the surface and get us some more this evening."

Since their master's death, Leo has been the only one that went up to the surface. The other 3 stayed in the lair.

"Why don't we all go together?" Mikey suggested. "I mean we haven't went up in a long time, and I want to go up again."

"Of course," Leo quickly replied after. Leo found this as an opportunity to get the family back together.

Raph was still on the couch. Spike was in his lap. Raph was staring at the blank TV screen again.

Leo and Mikey peeked out of the kitchen. "Raph is staring at the blank TV screen again." Mikey said. "It worries me a little."

"Me too," Leo said. Leo walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Raph, Mikey and I were thinking that we should go up to the surface to get more food. Do you wanna come?"

Raph nodded. "Great we're going this evening." Leo said. Leo sat down next to Raph. "Raph you're starting to worry Mikey and I. You're staring at a blank TV screen. Listen we're all here for you."

Leo sighed. He realized Raph wasn't going to talk so he sat there in silence.

* * *

_"Leonardo(cough)," Splinter said the best he could. "I fear there is nothing you can do my son. I love all of you, and please try the best you can to keep this family together.(cough)."_

_"I promise but you're not going to die I won't let you." Leo said tears filling his eyes. _

_"It's..." Splinter closed his eyes and never opened them. _

_Donnie rushed in with supplies and kneeled down next to his sensi. Donnie realized it was too late. Their master was gone. "No no SENSI!" Donnie said. _

_Leo got up and walked out of the room. When he got out there were two turtles waiting for him. _

_"Is he all right we heard Donnie scream." Mikey said close to tears. _

_Leo shook his head. Raph walked put of the room. Leo followed. Raph walked into his room and slammed the door. Leo stood there for a moment before he slowly slid down the door until he was on the ground. Leo sat there and began to cry. Leo tried hard to stop the tears. He had to be strong for his family, but he couldn't help it. _

* * *

**Leonardo**

**That day was in my head every time I woke and every time I try to sleep. It was also the day we lost Raph. He stayed in his room for a week after that. No one knows how he survived, but we believe at night he went and got some food and water. **

**When the week was over and we saw him again, I thought he was doing alright. He never talked. He rarely ever got into fights, but even when he did he barely said anything. **

**When he wasn't eating or fighting with one of us(the fights never lasted long), he was staring at the blank TV screen. The rest of us worried about him. **

**None of us were over the fact our Master was gone, but we still communicated. All of us except Raph. **

**When we have family meetings, Raph never talks. I was kinda surprised that he did in the last one. **

**Donnie, Mikey and I are getting closer together, but I fear Raph is getting farther apart. I will not give up on him because he is my brother and that's what brothers do. **

* * *

"Ok turtles time to go," Leo said grabbing his twin katanas. Donnie grabbed his staff and Mikey grabbed his nunchucks. Leo also grabbed Raph's sais. Leo walked out of the dojo and over to the couch. "Here Raph."

Raph first looked at his sais before grabbing them. Raph looked confused. "Remember we're going to the surface." Raph still looked confused, and Leo guessed he wasn't even listening when he asked. Everyone was ready to go.

Mikey was the first to get on the surface. Mikey sniffed the air, "Aww isn't this a nice evening."

"Yes it is," Leo said. "Come on let's head to April's."

"April's! Oh man it's been so long. I hope she remembers me," Donnie said.

"She remembers all of us. She's been wanting to see you," Leo said.

The three turtles were running and jumping rooftops to rooftops. Raph was far behind.

"Guys lets slow down. We have a slow poke behind us," Leo said.

"Come on Raph. Hurry up!" Mikey yelled.

"Shh, Mikey you don't need to yell," Donnie said.

Raph caught up with the rest and for the rest of the way there they just walked.

"Here we are," Leo said starting to tap on the window.

"We're here oh no what if she has forgotten!" Donnie said starting to freak out.

"Dude chill, she'll remember you. You're freaking out for nothing," Mikey said patting Donnie on the back.

April opened the window, "Hey Leo and...you all came!"

"Yeah we needed the fresh air," Mikey said.

"I'll go get my purse," April said closing the window.

Shortly after, she came out the door. They started on their way to the store. "So how's Raph doing?"

"Still the same. Looking at the blank TV screen. We're really starting to worry," Leo said.

"I hope he gets better," April said.

"I do to."

When they got to the store Leo handed April the list of food and she walked in. The four turtles waited on the roof.

It was quiet. No one had anything to say. It was silent until April came out. "Here's your stuff. I'll walk you guys home."

"Thanks April," Leo said.

When they got to the manhole cover April stopped. "This is as far as I'm going. I don't really want to walk in the sewers. Good bye."

"Ok, thanks again," Leo said.

"Bye April," Donnie said. April went over and hugged Donnie then Mikey then Leo. She was going to hug Raph, but he didn't look like he wanted one even though he needed one.

The four turtles walked into their lair. "It's late you guys can get some rest," Leo said.

"Yeah ok," Mikey yawned. Donnie and Mikey walked to their rooms while Raph started for the couch.

"Raph can you help with the food?" Leo asked. Raph didn't say anything, but he did walk in the kitchen with Leo. Leo took it as a yes.

"So, Raph how's it going?" Leo asked trying to get Raph to talk. Raph just shrugged. "Raph why won't you talk to us?"

Raph didn't know why he didn't talk to his brothers. He just didn't really feel comfortable. The rest of the putting food away was silent. When they finished Raph walked to the couch and Leo followed.

"Raph I know I tell you this all the time, but we are here for you," Leo said sitting on the couch. Raph turned on his side away from Leo. Leo sighed.

Mikey came walking in. "Oh man," Mikey yawned.

"Mikey why are you awake?" Leo said.

"Why are you still awake?" Mikey said. Leo pointed to Raph. "Oh well, I wasn't tired and I thought it was cool just to chill with my bros." Mikey plopped down on the couch in between Leo and Raph. Leo gave Mikey a look. Mikey shrugged. "Hey Raph!"

Raph didn't move. Mikey started poking Raph. "Hey Raph." No movement. "Hey Raph."

"Mikey stop that," Leo said. Mikey continued ignoring Leo.

"Leo it's been forever since I heard his voice. I don't even know if he talks anymore. Hey Raph." Mikey said. "Last time I heard him was when he was yelling at you or wait it was the family meeting." Mikey stopped and then continued again.

"Mikey stop it. He's going to get mad," Leo said.

Mikey was poking Raph faster and with both hands, "Yeah right. He's just going to sit there and..."

"MIKEY STOP THAT!" Raph yelled standing up and almost slapping him, but before he did Raph sat back down and pretended nothing happened.

Mikey stood up. He was really scared and shaking. Usually it would be nothing, but since he never gets all that mad anymore it was scary for Mikey. Mikey slowly turned around and headed for his room.

"Mikey wait," Leo said. He patted his hand on the seat next to him but away from Raph. Mikey sat down. He didn't talk after that.

A tired Donnie came walking in. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Who was screaming?"

Leo looked at Raph. "It was Raph."

Donnie was surprised to hear that. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Of course," Leo replied. Donnie walked over to the open spot in between Leo and Raph, but Leo scooted over. Donnie raised an eyebrow.

"Um, ok," Donnie said sitting down. "What's wrong with Mikey?"

"Raph, Mikey, what do you think?" Leo said.

Raph was really annoyed with the fact that they were talking about him. He felt really bad for screaming at Mikey, but it was getting really annoying.

Everyone was silent, but know one could sleep. Raph couldn't sleep because he felt bad. Leo was stressed out with getting this family together. Mikey was scared and his heart was racing too fast. Donnie was starting to fall asleep, but would always try to wake up.

"Well I'm going back to bed," Donnie yawned. He got up and walked to his room.

Raph sat up. Leo looked over at him. "Can't sleep either," Leo said.

Mikey was starting to get really hot and thirsty. He stood up, but he was still shaking.

"What do you want Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Water."

"I'll get it for you," Leo got up and walked to the kitchen. Mikey sat back down, but he was on the other side of the couch from Raph.

Mikey," Raph whispered.

Mikey looked over at Raph. He kinda made out his name, but it was too hard to tell. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Raph said loud enough for Mikey to here.

Mikey smiled. "It's ok." Mikey walked over to sit next to Raph. Leo came back with the water.

"Here you go," Leo said handing Mikey the glass of water.

Once he was done, Mikey went to his room. Leo stayed on the couch but was getting ready to sleep. Raph did too. He got to sleep well that night.

* * *

**Raphael**

**Talking. My brothers are right, I don't talk all that much. I never realized how much I missed talking and yelling until that night. **

**I'm starting to believe that they can help me. If I would tell them, but I just can't do it. Whenever I try to tell them, I just freeze up inside. **

**Maybe I should try to go back to that place. Maybe I was just seeing things. Oh no what I saw was real. **

**Master Splinter used to help me with my fear. Although he never knew it, he still helped. He was the reason I still was me. When he left their was no one to help me. He said the best way to overcome your fear is to face it. **

* * *

**Michelangelo**

**So that was really scary the way Raph yelled at me. I guess I kinda deserved it for poking him. But when you think about it, if I would've listened to Leo then Raph would've never have talked to me. **

**When Raph talks to you, than he means what he says. I will never forget those two words he said to me. I hope those weren't the last words. **

**I really do miss Raph. The real Raph. The one who would slap me and yell at me. I guess those days are over. **

**I really miss the past. **

* * *

_"Raphael you must overcome your fear," Splinter said. "The best way to overcome your fear, is to face it. He had his hand on Raph's shoulder. _

_Raph nodded in agreement. Then the scene changed. Instead of the dojo it was that evil place. Raph looked over at the decline in the sewers that led to the shadow. Raph looked around to __try and find his master. He was gone. _

_"Sensei, SENSEI!" Raph yelled. The shadow started to climb up the decline in the sewers. It was smiling at Raph. Raph screamed._

* * *

Raph is the first one to wake up, he was a little shaky. He looked at Leo, who was still asleep, then the door. Raph was deciding if he should go back to that one spot. He had to face his fear. If he didn't then their family would never come back together.

Raph felt like he had too. Raph stood up and took a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Raph felt his heart getting faster and faster with every step closer to the door. Once he got to the door, Raph felt his hands get all sweaty.

Raph looked back and took a deep breath. His hand was on the wall. He took his steps out if the lair. His hand was the last thing to leave the lair.

Raph was constantly looking around him afraid the shadow was behind him. Every step Raph took that led closer to the spot, the more he shook, the more he sweat, and the faster his heart was beating.

He stopped when he got to the decline that led to the monster. The water wasn't as strong, and since he was taller he could probably reach the pole for help.

Raph looked down. He began to turn around, but he heard Master Splinter's voice in his head. _The best way to overcome your fear, is to face it. _

Raph carefully slid down the decline. For some reason his heart slowed down, he wasn't shaking as much, and he wasn't sweating anymore. Maybe he wasn't afraid anymore.

Raph erased that thought out of his head because he was afraid. Down the slide he looked around. Nothing so far. He continued to walk down the tunnel. Raph knew it was stupid, but he was starting to think he was just seeing things.

Raph turned around. He was happy to go home. It was time their family be together again. Raph froze. In front of the exit was the shadow.

Raph wanted to turn around and run, but he didn't. His legs weren't letting him. Raph stood there as the sharp-toothed, big smiled, humped back shadow came closer and closer.

* * *

Fin

Hope you liked!

I might make a part 2, so you know what happens.:)

OrangeOrca


End file.
